


NYD Underfell Alternate Timeline - Gaster

by LadyAnatares



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breeding, Comedy, F/M, Flowsriel, Fluff and Humor, Gaster's still a badster, Mistakes were made, Not Your Doll AU, Pregnancy, Romance, and gaster has really nice clothes, fellster, hybrid babies, kandi, reader is a cuddly drunk, sans is not a happy camper, sue me, yeah he still wants to breed you, you don't have to read it if you don't want to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/pseuds/LadyAnatares
Summary: What would've happened if Sans never got that phone call?This picks up right at the end of chapter 71 of Not Your Doll: Underfell Edition. In this fic we're going to explore what a relationship between Underfell Gaster and NYD Reader would look like.Yes, he still wants to breed you. May contain slightly non-con elements as a result. That aside, I hope you enjoy it :)





	NYD Underfell Alternate Timeline - Gaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesChaos/gifts).



You stare at your reflection in the mirror of the small private bathroom, trying to get your bearings again. You’re tired, stuffed full of amazing food, and _profoundly_ drunk.

And Gaster is waiting for you, in the very next room. His bedroom.

… What do you do?

You slide your phone out of your pocket and open up the emergency call feature. Wait, is it 7267 or 7627? Ugh. It’s so hard to think.

No, _focus_. You can figure a way out of… _Whatever_ Gaster wants. _Eugh_.

You attempt to dial the number about three times, but for some reason you just can’t seem to enter it in correctly.

Then it hits you. It takes a second or two for your brain to catch up, but the thought still strikes you nonetheless.

Do you even _need_ Sans’ help here? You’re like, a super determined awesome mage chick, or something. _Right?_ Your secondary attributes may be Wrath and Passion, but your tertiaries are… Bravery and Perseverance. You think. That chart would be handy to have right about now. For reference.

You stare down your reflection. _Screw_ calling for help. You decide to be brave instead.

Just to make the point abundantly clear to whomever might be overhearing your thoughts, you throw your phone into the sink, and then turn on the water to drown it for good measure. Yeah, you take that, _phone_.

You nearly jump out of your skin when someone knocks on the door though. So much for bravery. _Fuck_.

“ **Are you alright, my dear?** ” It’s Gaster. Well, of _course_ it is. Who _else_ would it be?

“I’m alright jus’ dropped a thing,” you call back.

You square your shoulders and stare yourself down in the mirror again… Leaning against the counter, in an power posture, of course. You are _brilliant_. You are _strong_. You are _brave_. You _got this_. You repeat the silent pep talk a couple more times for good measure, keeping as steely an expression as you possibly can. After taking a couple of deep breaths to calm yourself down, you decide that you’re ready. Or, as ready as you’ll ever be.

You wobble a little approaching the door, but manage to right yourself before falling against anything. Opening it slowly, you find the lights in the bedroom dim, and a very weirdly-proportioned Royal Scientist sitting on the edge of the bed. His dress shirt is unbuttoned, showing off his bare ivory ribcage and open spine, and his tie is folded neatly and hanging over his desk chair.

He stands slowly when he sees you, a smile brightening his pale features as his eye lights scan you. “ **Ah, _____, there you are,** ” he says lowly, striding forward to hold you by your shoulder with one hand as his other tangles seductively in your hair.

“Whoa, hey, wait,” you protest. He doesn’t seem to take the hint right away, or maybe that’s your brain lagging, because he’s leaning down to kiss you. You shove against his chest and take a couple steps back. “WAIT HEY _FULL STOP_ , alright!? We need to _talk_.”

That seems to get his attention. You take his hands away from your body, gripping his crazy long fingers of each in yours. “ **Is something the matter?** ” he asks softly.

“ _Yeah_ something’s the matter. A couple things are the matter. Firstly, is I ate way too much food so my stomach kinda hurts. Second, I didn’t even _pee_ in there and now I suddenly _really_ kind of regret it,” you whinge, shuffling your feet and pressing your knees together uncomfortably. “And thirdly, uh, is _this_ … Is this all I _am_ to you?” you start, then sniffle as the flood of tears catches you completely off guard. “Just some… Dumb _bitch_ you can get _drunk_ for an _easy lay?_ ”

The fact that you’re crying only makes you even _more_ upset now that you’ve completely lost your composure, and soon the sobbing and blubbery tears are completely beyond your limited control. It’s suddenly _very_ embarrassing to be crying in front of him like this, and you get the flighty sense to run and hide.

Before you can, though, you freeze as you register that he’s moving. Crap what’s he going to try now? Suddenly you’re on the defensive again.

Gaster, ever so slowly, shifts to kneel down in front of you so that he can match your height, and very carefully, pulls you into a hug. His long skeletal phalanges tangle comfortingly in your hair, distal fingertips gently scratching your scalp, as his smooth voice shushes you next to your ear.

“ **I am sincerely remorseful that I left you with that impression, my dear,** ” he coos. “ **I only thought that this might be the natural conclusion to our romantic evening. If you are not interested, then we need not continue any further.** ”

You sniffle as you carefully wrap your arms around the bony scientist’s back. “You promise?”

“ **On my honour, I _swear_ it.** ”

You manage a chuckle at that. “That’s maybe a little _too_ formal?” you suggest playfully.

His slender body shakes with a silent laugh. “ **You seem quite tired, _____. Perhaps we should retire for the night, instead?** ”

You hug him a little tighter at that. “That’s a good idea,” you mumble into his clavicle sleepily.

He suddenly scoops you up in his long arms, one sliding behind your knees and the other supporting your back. You let out a surprised yelp and struggle briefly, then the height difference registers and you decide to grip the sides of his open dress shirt instead. Despite his fragile form, holding you like this seems to cause him no trouble at all.

“ **You appear a bit unsteady from the alcohol still, may I carry you to bed?** ”

“ _How?!_ How can you hold me up like this?” you have to ask.

“ **I am a great deal stronger than I look,** ” he says with a smirk.

“ _Clearly_ ,” you giggle. “After all, you’re not exactly a _muscular guy_ , Gast.”

“ **Would you like me to bring you to your room? Or… Would you be comfortable _here?_** ” he asks cautiously.

Maybe it’s the alcohol, or maybe it’s because you’re so close to his warm body, but staying the night here doesn’t actually seem like too terrible of an idea right now. So long as he keeps respecting your boundaries, of course.

Snuggling into his warm ribs, you nod. “Here is okay,” you admit tiredly.

Gaster smirks at that, turning towards the bed, but you put a hand on his bare sternum to stop him.

“Uhh, first, can you let me down?” you plead. “I need to use your bathroom again… Especially since I didn’t actually _use_ it last time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhh this is happening XD But if you're not down for this, I'm not making you read it. This is not canon to the main story of course, but is a possible alternate or divergent timeline. Eventually Fellster will redeem himself... _Eventually_.
> 
> I gifted this to my friend and co-conspirator DesChaos, but if you want to be included in the gifting let me know! There's just something about Fellster that's alluring to me lately, so this is a gift for me too :)


End file.
